Como Água & Vinho
by Prih F
Summary: Sábado estava bem ai e eu teria que me preparar psicologicamente para aturar Edward Cullen o dia todo na minha casa. E a maldita tensão sexual estaria lá também, ainda maior que antes. /One-shot


Como Água e Vinho

Onde houver uma garrafa de vinho, deve haver uma jarra de água!

* * *

- _Droga_!

Essa palavra vinha se repetindo em minha mente hoje desde o momento que me levantei – lê-se cai – da cama.

Como se já não bastasse eu estar atrasada, meu salto ainda quebra. Que ótimo!

- Bella, você ainda tá ai? – ou Alice berra pelo celular e o coloquei de volta no ouvido.

- Meu salto quebrou. – choraminguei.

- Oh, não! Não me diga que você está usando o Douce&gabana que te dei no seu aniversário...

- Não, Alice. – revirei os olhos – E obrigada por se preocupar com a minha pessoa. – a ironia pintando cada palavra enquanto me abaixava e pegava o sapato, entrando no carro e jogando minha pasta no banco do passageiro.

- Vaso ruim não quebra, Bells. – ela riu e eu revirei os olhos.

- Já está todo mundo ai?

- Não...

- Ótimo! Eu não sou a única que me atraso. – sorri enquanto tirava o outro sapato, iria dirigir descalço e no apartamento de Alice eu tomaria um banho e pegaria algo emprestado. Sem salto. – Chego ai em dez minutos. – desliguei.

Alice tinha convocado mais uma de suas reuniões urgentes, sem dizer o motivo.

Eu tinha acabado de sair de uma reunião chata com um cara rico, gordo e asqueroso que era dono de uma rede de restaurantes.

Fui mostrar a planta do novo restaurante dele e ver se ele aprovava. E, mais uma vez, ele deu em cima de mim e Jake teve que me acalmar - dizendo que trabalho seria uma ótima oportunidade para mim, uma recém formada arquiteta – ou eu daria um belo de um soco naquela cara gorda dele.

O que conta é que ele aprovou e eu provavelmente só iria vê-lo no final das obras, já que nem aqui ele morava.

Por incrível que pareça, tinha uma vaga no estacionamento que não ficava tão longe. Mas quando fui estacionar, um volvo prata entrou na minha frente, roubado minha vaga.

E eu conhecia aquele maldito volvo. Minha vontade era de bater com meu carro nele até que ele virasse uma lata de sardinha. Mas eu não iria estragar minha Mercedes nova, ainda mais com tão pouca coisa.

Procurei outra vaga, já pensando em todos os palavrões que eu iria falar para Alice, por ela tê-lo convidado também.

Fui até o elevador, descalço mesmo, pensando que hoje tudo que poderia dar errado já tinha dado.

Mas, eu sou Isabella Swan, certo? Um imã de desastres ambulante.

Acabei tropeçando em meus próprios pés e quase batendo a cara na parede do elevador. Senti duas mãos segurarem minha cintura forte, me impedindo de me machucar.

Que ótimo, Bella. Parabéns! Pra fechar com chave de ouro.

- O-obrigada. – gaguejei, corando.

- Você está bem?

Oh, droga!

Lembre-se, Bella, tudo que está ruim pode piorar. Ainda mais se você tiver envolvida nisso.

- Você está bem? – olhei pra cima e encontrei um par de esmeraldas me encarando com um olhar preocupado.

- Sim, obrigada! – me endireitei e me livrei de suas mãos e olhando fixamente para frente.

- Por que você está sem sapato? – não consegui decifrar o tom de sua voz e não tinha coragem de olhar na sua cara. Eu me sentia como um tomate. – Você pode pegar um resfriado e-

- Ok, mamãe! Valeu pela dica. – a porta do elevador abriu e eu pulei pra fora e corri até a porta de Alice, sentindo seu olhar perfurar minhas costas.

- Oi, Bella. – assim que Alice abriu a porta, sorrindo, eu corri pra dentro, rumo ao seu banheiro.

- Preciso de um banho, Alice! – nem cumprimentei Jasper, que estava no sofá, mas tenho certeza que ele me entenderia.

Assim que sai do banho vi a toalha que Alice deixou no banheiro pra mim, me enxuguei e me enrolei nela, saindo do banheiro e entrando no quarto de hospedes - que costumava ser meu quando eu vinha dormir aqui.

Revirei os olhos para as minhas roupas que Alice tinha deixado separadas na cama e deixei a toalha deslizar pelo meu corpo até o chão.

Vesti o conjunto de lingerie azul, com renda, que estava em cima da cama e fui até o guarda roupas, abaixando o tronco para abrir a gaveta.

- Se Alice ta achando que eu vou vestir esses pedaços de panos, está muito enganada! – murmurei. Ouvi a porta se abrindo e já me coloquei na defensiva, sabendo que teria que discutir com Alice. – Alice, nem adianta falar nada, eu não vo-

Congelei, com os olhos arregalados e o indicador levantado.

- Nossa! Que bela recepção... – ele sorriu sacana e se encostou à porta, me olhando de cima a baixo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – eu não sabia se estava vermelha de vergonha ou de raiva.

- Calada e de costas é bem melhor... – ouvi ele murmurar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Edward? – repeti.

- Ah, Bella! – ele suspirou. – Não estraga tudo, poxa! – quando ele me comeu com os olhos de novo eu percebi que estava só de calcinha e sutiã e corri para pegar a toalha.

- Edward, saia já daqui! – apontei para a porta, segurando a toalha contra meu corpo como se fosse meu escudo.

Ele percebeu que hoje eu não estava de brincadeira e saiu do quarto.

Eu e Edward nunca nos demos muito bem, mas isso vem piorando a cada dia. Sempre tem uma tensão nos envolvendo desde o dia em que a gente se conheceu, o que rendeu uma boa briga no estacionamento do prédio de Alice, antes mesmo de eu saber que ele era o irmão dela e de Emmett que havia chegado de Londres.

Não importa que tipo de tensão seja, ela sempre está lá!

Desde então, ele vem sempre me irritando e roubando minhas vagas - quando não está me provocando, sexualmente falando.

Edward Cullen é o tipo que nenhuma mulher resiste.

Seu charme inglês, olhos verdes, voz sensual, cabelo cor de cobre e bagunçado e sorriso torto tiram a sanidade de qualquer uma.

Ele é o genro que toda mãe quer; educado, bonito, um ótimo irmão, ótimo filho, médico recém formado, sabia tocar piano, safado nas horas certas, rico – não que isso fizesse alguma diferença para mim – e, ainda por cima, cozinheiro de mão cheia.

Tudo que ele fazia era gostoso! Eu só não sabia se o sexo também era, mas... Ok, já chega, Bella!

A questão é que eu e Edward não nos aturamos, mas também não paramos de nos provocar por olhares, caricias ou até mesmo por palavras. Mas nós nunca tínhamos sequer nos beijado!

- Hey, vai demorar aí ainda?

- Já to pronta, Alice. – abri a porta do quarto e sai, deixando Alice boquiaberta ao ver que eu havia colocado a roupa que ela separou.

A verdade é que, eu me vesti alheia a tudo que nem percebia o que havia colocado.

Mas que se dane!

- Oi, Jazz! – sorri para Jasper e me sentei de frente para ele e Edward.

- Oi, Bella! – ele sorriu e puxou Alice para o seu colo.

- Então, onde estão Rose e Emmett? – Edward perguntou, olhando para Alice.

- Rose, na verdade, é a grande culpada pela reunião aqui...

- E cadê ela? – indaguei.

- Ela está com Emmett em algum lugar... Transando, provavelmente. – fiz uma careta. – É o seguinte: hoje é quinta, e sábado é aniversário de Emmett. Rose propôs uma festinha surpresa, só nós mesmos...

- E daí? – Edward já estava tão impaciente quanto eu.

- Bem, a gente pensou em fazer-

- Comida italiana! – Eu, Jasper e Edward falamos juntos, interrompendo Alice e sorrindo.

- Isso! – Alice bateu palminhas, como uma criança. – E estávamos pensando em fazer tipo um festival de comida italiana, com muita massa e calorias... E é aí que entram vocês dois. – Ela apontou para mim e para Edward.

- Como assim? – perguntamos juntos de novo, e em seguida nos olhamos com raiva.

- Edward, a sua pizza é a melhor!

- Oh, não! – ele choramingou, jogando o corpo para trás.

- Eu ainda não entendi onde eu entro nessa. – falei confusa.

Não poderia ser como ajudante, já que nem cozinhar eu sabia. E... Eu e Edward numa cozinha? Com facas por perto e ele me dando ordens? Já dá pra imaginar no que isso iria acabar.

- Você é a única aqui que mora em uma casa e não em um apartamento. – Alice soltou um de seus sorrisos doces e eu logo entendi.

- Ok, então! – sorri.

- Então, eu, Rose e Jaz vamos distrair o Emmett o dia todo enquanto o Edward vai até a casa da Bella fazer as pizzas. – meu olhar foi de Alice para Edward e de novo para Alice, horrorizada.

- Mas, Alice, sábado eu não vou trabalhar e-

- Sem "mas", Bella! – ela me cortou. – Essa briguinha de vocês dois já ta na hora de acabar. – eu cruzei os braços contra o peito e vi, pelo canto do olho, que Edward fez o mesmo.

- Como você quiser. – Edward murmurou.

- Sábado ele pode ir à hora que quiser pra lá... – disse entediada. – Contanto que não fique entrando no meu quarto.

- Foi Alice que me mandou ir lá.

- E não sabe bater na porta, imbecil? – me levantei, já ficando irritada.

- Por que não trancou a porta, então? – se levantou também.

- Vai começar... – Alice levantou e puxou um Jasper, que parecia estar se divertindo com a situação.

Se Emmett tivesse aqui eles estariam fazendo uma de suas apostas idiotas sobre quanto tempo iria demorar pra gente começar a se matar ou se pegar. Ou algo assim.

- Não tranquei porque aqui antigamente era freqüentado por pessoas educadas, que batiam antes de entrar no quarto dos outros. – gritei.

- Acontece que aquele não é seu quarto, e aqui muito menos é sua casa.

- Mas aquele é o quarto que eu fico quando venho pra cá!

- Eu também fico lá e nem por isso me aposso dele.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ FICA NO MEU QUARTO?! – arregalei os olhos, berrando.

- Qualé, Bella?! Essa sua TPM constante só pode ser tesão reprimido. – ele sorriu sacana. – Faz quanto tempo que você não tem um orgasmo, heim? – e lá estava ele me provocando de novo.

Edward me puxou pela cintura com uma mão, colando nossos corpos, a outra mão entrando pelos meus cabelos e puxando os fios para trás, levando os lábios até meu ouvido e sussurrando com seu sotaque inglês e voz rouca:

- Heim, Bella?! Quanto tempo faz que ninguém te pega assim, de jeito? – e lá estava eu arrepiada e com as pernas bambas, de novo. – Muito tempo, Bella? Quanto tempo faz que ninguém te toca assim? – sua mão deslizou pela lateral do meu corpo, parando na minha coxa, levantando a saia e levantando minha perna até sua cintura, me fazendo ofegar ao sentir sua excitação contra o meu sexo. Cravei meus dedos em seu ombro – Quanto tempo faz que você não geme assim? – ele pressionou meu quadril no dele, sua excitação pressionando o ponto certo, me fazendo soltar um gemido alto. – Qual foi a ultima vez que alguém fez isso com você, Bella? – ele sussurrou, apertando minha coxa.

- N-nu... – Edward pressionou o corpo contra mim de novo e sua risada rouca ecoou no meu ouvido, me fazendo recobrar um pouco do juízo. – VAI SE FUDER, EDWARD! – gritei e o empurrei pra longe, quase caindo quando ele me soltou e afastou, rindo.

Peguei minhas chaves e sai do apartamento correndo, ignorando o sorriso torto de Edward, que estava deitado no sofá.

- Quando precisar é só chamar! – o ouvi gritar quanto fechei a porta.

Eu estava abalada, não tinha como negar! Nunca tínhamos chegado àquele ponto.

Me encostei na parede do elevador e respirei fundo. Meu corpo ainda ardendo e as palavras de Edward martelando na minha cabeça.

Ninguém nunca tinha feito nada daquilo comigo, nunca tinha me feito sentir nada do que Edward me fez sentir há alguns minutos atrás. E eu quase disse isso à ele.

Droga!

Não que eu fosse virgem, Mike fez o favor de romper meu querido hímen ano passado, no nosso aniversário de um ano de namoro, mas não foi, nem de longe, um terço do que eu senti agora pouco.

Mike disse que era normal eu sentir dor na primeira vez, mas que a partir da segunda vez seria uma maravilha. Ledo engano! E eu ainda me dei ao trabalho de transar com ele mais duas vezes antes de meter o pé na bunda dele – as outras vezes foram piores que a primeira, pois, na primeira eu ainda senti alguma coisa; dor, mas senti.

O fato era que sábado estava bem ai e eu teria que me preparar psicologicamente para aturar Edward Cullen o dia todo na minha casa. Além do mais, eu estaria sozinha com ele!

E a maldita tensão estaria lá também, ainda maior que antes.

~#~

Maldita campainha!

Desci correndo as escadas – só de roupão e quase caindo nos últimos degraus - pra atender a porta.

Maldito Edward!

Ainda são oito da manhã e eu estava no meio do meu banho. Por que diabos ele tinha que chegar tão cedo assim?

- Bom dia! – ele estava com as mãos cheias de sacolas e um sorriso torto nos lábios, mas mesmo assim eu fiz uma careta e me virei, sem nem ajuda-lo com as compras.

- Só se for pra você. – resmunguei.

- Estamos de mau humor... – ele murmurou, entrando com dificuldade e fechando a porta com o pé.

- Meu bom humor se foi quando seu dedo encostou-se à campainha. – cruzei os braços, emburrada, o vendo equilibrar todas as compras e me olhando de cima a baixo, parado demoradamente nos meus seios.

- Pois o meu só ficou melhor ainda... – disse, ainda olhando meus seios. Só então eu reparei que o roupão estava um pouco aberto, deixando a curva do meu seio direito a mostra.

- Idiota! - fechei o roupão rapidamente e passei por ele, empinando o queixo indo até a cozinha, com ele me seguindo.

- A vista daqui é maravilhosa... – ele disse debochado e eu revirei os olhos, sentindo o olhar dele no meu bumbum e tentando não rebolar.

- Vá se ferrar, Edward! – ele colocou as coisas em cima da mesa e foi tirando das sacolas enquanto eu permanecia encostada na bancada de mármore, olhando minhas unhas.

- Hey, será que dá pra dar uma mãozinha? – eu o olhei e fingi pensar.

- Ahn... Não! – disse sorrindo, ele bufou.

- Ok!

Edward terminou tudo sozinho e foi buscar mais coisas no carro, voltando com mais sacolas. E eu fiquei com remorso, acho que deveria ter ajudado, afinal, ele estava na minha casa, fazendo um jantar pro aniversário do meu amigo e...

Nãaaaao! Eu não deveria tê-lo ajudado mesmo. Ele que se virasse sozinho.

- Bem, se vira! – disse, me virando pra já sair da cozinha – Você já sabe onde fica tudo mesmo.

É, em outras ocasiões ele já havia usado a minha cozinha.

- E, qualquer coisa... – me virei pra ele e sorri – Chame os bombeiros, eu estarei lá em cima e não quero que VOCÊ me incomode. – ainda o vi ficar vermelho de raiva e bufar antes de sair da cozinha, meu bom humor voltando com tudo.

Irritar Edward Cullen é o que há de melhor!

Eu sabia que ele não gostava de ficar sozinho enquanto cozinhava, Alice me disse uma vez que ele sempre gostava de ter alguém por perto pra conversar e o ajudar em pequenas coisas como "me passa essa tigela" e blá blá blá.

Mas... pfffff! Who cares?

E, além do mais, logo Vivian chegaria e o ajudaria. Eu só não quis falar que tinha pedido para Vivian o ajudar só pra vê-lo irritado mesmo. Ele só teria que ficar sozinho por alguns minutos, não entraria em depressão por isso, não seria o fim do mundo.

Depois de vestir uma camisa de botão e um short justo, passei a manhã toda trancada no escritório, trabalhando no projeto do restaurante. Quando saí de lá, já se passavam de uma da tarde.

Eu estava morrendo de cede e as garrafas de água do frigobar já estavam todas vazias e jogadas pelo chão. Quando eu estava trabalhando eu não fazia mais nada além de beber água.

Fui até a cozinha e Edward ainda estava lá, debruçado sobre um livro de receitas em cima do balcão e um avental preto na cintura. Ele levantou os olhos do livro assim que eu entrei, mas não disse nada, voltando a se concentrar na receita.

Peguei uma garrafa de água e me encostei à mesa, bebendo o liquido no gargalo, sem me preocupar com copo.

- Está com fome? Você não comeu nada o dia todo. – ele se virou para mim, ficando de costas para o balcão. – Posso fazer um sanduíche se você quiser...

- Não, obrigada! – me sentei em cima da mesa, observando a bagunça em volta.

- Não se preocupe, vou limpar tudo quando acabar. – ele foi até a geladeira começou a tirar coisas de lá, colocando em cima da mesa, só quando ele terminou é que eu fui entender que ele tinha feito um sanduíche de peru. Franzi a testa quando ele me entregou.

- Não estou com fome.

- Você precisa comer, Bella. – ele parecia preocupado de verdade.

- Mas eu não to com fome, sério!

Maldito estômago traiçoeiro!

- É melhor você comer. – Edward riu do barulho que meu estomago fez e eu ri sem graça, pegando o sanduíche e devorando em minutos.

- E você, já comeu? – ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Enquanto eu terminava um, Edward já fazia outro, o sorriso torto brincando em seus lábios.

Não é que eu não queria aceitar algo dele. Longe disso! Apesar de tudo, eu amo as comidas que ele faz, é tudo uma delicia. Mas é que eu perdi a noção do tempo no escritório e quando sai de lá ainda estava meio abobalhada, perdida e cansada, e não percebi que estava com fome.

Aceitei de bom grado o outro sanduíche e o suco que Edward me ofereceu e sorri em agradecimento. Pouco me importando com meus dentes, que deveria estar cheios de alface. Ou algo assim.

Edward se sentou e ficou me observando comer. E eu, pra variar, corei.

- O que foi? – perguntei quando terminei, bebendo o ultimo gole do suco. Ele riu.

- Nada. É só que... – ele se levantou e veio em minha direção, me deixando ainda mais confusa. – Ta sujo bem... Aqui! – ele passou o dedo no meu queixo e riu. E eu corei mais ainda.

- Obrigada! – abaixei a cabeça. – Estava uma delicia.

- De nada! – ele segurou no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto, prendendo meus olhos nos dele. – Os óculos caem bem em você. – ele disse sorrindo, sincero.

Oh, droga!

Eu nem tinha percebido que ainda estava com os óculos de grau que eu usava para trabalhar.

Tirei rapidamente, os colocando de lado.

- Eu só uso pra trabalhar. Fico parecendo uma retardada com eles... – sorri envergonhada.

- Que nada! Você fica bonita e-e... – ele começou a gaguejar e passar a mão nos cabelos, tenso, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados, visivelmente envergonhado.

- Obrigada? – foi mais uma pergunta que um agradecimento.

Houve uns minutos de silencio e de tensão, enquanto ele passava os olhos pelo livro, sem lê-lo realmente.

- Você vem falando muito "obrigada" desde que entrou aqui. – ele comentou, já de volta ao seu normal.

- Educação.

- Você não precisa me agradecer por tudo, fica parecendo que eu sou um cara legal e gentil, sabe? – eu ri.

- Vou tentar me lembrar disso... – nós dois rimos e, por um momento, pareceu que éramos velhos amigos, sem aquelas brigas idiotas. E eu gostei disso.

Edward era um cara legal e gentil – mas não comigo. Eu nunca o vi tratando ninguém mal – a não ser eu.

Eu via o modo como ele tratava as pessoas e ficava admirada com aquilo. O modo que ele agia e o cavalheirismo gritando o inglês que ele era.

- Onde está Vivian?

- Eu a dispensei, espero que não se importe.

- Oh, tudo bem! – sorri. – Ela deve ter ficado feliz em sair mais cedo e poder ficar mais tempo com os filhos. – ele concordou.

- Obrigado por ter me emprestado sua cozinheira por um momento. Ela me ajudou muito. Agradeça a ela novamente em meu nome, ok? – assenti com a cabeça.

- Então, o que você ta fazendo ai? – perguntei, espiando o livro de receitas que ele havia colocado sobre a mesa, ao meu lado.

- Vou fazer algumas pizzas. – respondeu simplesmente, dando de ombros. – O resto já está quase tudo pronto.

- Você fez tudo sozinho? – arregalei os olhos.

- É! Na verdade, algumas coisas eu já tinha feito ontem e já trouxe prontas pra cá.

- Você deve estar cansado, desde cedo trabalhando sem parar.

- Não muito. Eu me perco no tempo quando cozinho. É um ótimo passatempo. – disse sorrindo e eu concordei.

Acontecia à mesma coisa comigo quando eu estava com a cara nos meus projetos.

- E qual será o menu da noite?

- Teremos Espaguete à Marinara, Panquecas à Fiorentina, Risoto ao Vinho Tinto, Frittate Alle Erbe e mais alguns tipos de massas... De sobremesa, teremos Doce de Castanha, Pudim de Nata e Pêras ao Vinho. – ele disse, pegando uma das pêras que sobraram e mordendo, sorrindo e me dando a mesma enquanto se levantava. – E teremos pizza, é claro! – ele apontou para todos os ingredientes da pizza.

- Não poderia faltar. – eu sorri e mordi a pêra. – Que horas eles vêm pra cá?

- Umas oito... – ele começou a guardar algumas coisas na geladeira e desocupar a mesa. Eu desci da mesa e comecei a ajudar; ele iria usá-la para fazer a pizza. – Alice ligou e disse que as sete chegarão três garçons para servirem tudo e arrumarem a sala de jantar.

- Ótimo! – exclamei, tirando a ultima tigela de cima da mesa enquanto Edward a limpava e deixava só os ingredientes da massa em uma metade da mesa.

Eu me sentei e fiquei o vendo trabalhar concentrado, e sexy. Os músculos dos braços se movimentado sob a camisa preta enquanto ele começava a amassar a massa, mordendo o lábio inferior, o que o deixava ainda mais tentador. Se é que isso era possível!

Ele passou as costas da mão na testa e acabou se sujando de farinha. Eu ri.

- O que foi? – ele me olhou, franzindo a testa.

- Sua testa... – apontei pra ele.

- O que tem?

- Você sujou. – ele riu.

- Limpa pra mim? – eu assenti e me levantei, indo até ele e limpando o local.

- Obrigado! – ele sorriu torto e voltou sua atenção para a massa. E eu voltei minha atenção para todos os músculos.

Imagina um homem desses te pegando de jeito. OMG!

Edward tinha A pegada, depois de ontem não restava dúvidas. E vendo ele assim, todo concentrado, sexy, suado, com esse sorriso torto, essa calça jeans surrada, que definia os músculos das coxas, e camisa preta, só me fazia pensar nas loucuras que ele poderia fazer na cama.

Mordi meu lábio, sorrindo ao imaginá-lo nu, suado e por cima de mim, me tocando, me provocando... Me possuindo.

Fechei os olhos e levei as mãos aos cabelos, os segurando como se fosse um rabo de cavalo em uma mão e me abanando com a outra. A cozinha de repente tinha ficado mais abafada, ou era impressão minha?

Quando abri os olhos, Edward me olhava também mordendo o lábio, sorrindo e com o olhar brilhando de pura luxuria e divertimento. Ele percorreu meu corpo com os olhos, parando demoradamente nas minhas pernas e depois nos meus seios. Os pêlos do meu corpo se eriçando.

- É fascinante o jeito que você faz... – me peguei falando, mordendo a língua logo em seguida e corando.

- Quer me ajudar, Bella? – sua voz estava rouca, o que me fez imaginado gemendo e falando coisas sem nexo no meu ouvido.

Me levantei em silencio enquanto prendia meu cabelo em um coque superficial, fui até a pia e lavei as mãos, as secando e voltando até Edward, que tirou o avental e o jogou no chão.

E, assim que suas mãos apertaram as minhas, por cima da massa, eu já sabia o que estava por vir.

- Amasse bem... – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, a voz rouca e extremamente sexy e a respiração quente me fazendo arrepiar enquanto apertava mais minhas mãos junto com a massa. – Assim.

Oh, Deus! Eu já me sentia corada e molhada. Engoli seco.

Eu podia sentir o calor do corpo de Edward pressionado contra o meu, o seu cheiro de suor e perfume caro com um mesclar de vinho e madeira, a barba por fazer no meu pescoço e os lábios molhados na minha orelha e nuca, as mãos subindo pelos meus braços.

Eu fechei os olhos e joguei a cabeça para trás, mordendo o lábio e sentindo Edward pressionar meu corpo contra a mesa, me fazendo suspirar ao sentir sua ereção enquanto ele roçava os dentes na minha nuca. Eu ofeguei.

Edward buscou minha boca e me beijou, as mãos agora apertando minha cintura e forçando meu corpo contra o seu. O beijo começou calmo e extremamente sensual; apensa com os lábios se tocando, de vagar. Depois se tornou faminto, ainda mais delicioso.

Edward me virou de frente para ele, sem quebrar o beijo, sua língua pedindo passagem pela minha boca. Eu abri mais a boca e nossas línguas começaram uma dança maravilhosamente sensual, intensificando o beijo. Minhas mãos voaram para os cabelos dele, os prendendo entre meus dedos e puxando. Eu tinha vontade de passar o resto dos meus dias beijando Edward Cullen. Mas, infelizmente, eu sou uma reles mortal, que precisa de ar para sobreviver.

Assim que eu me afastei para respirar, Edward atacou meu pescoço, distribuindo chupões, mordidas e beijos molhados enquanto sua mão se enterrava entre meus cabelos e os puxava, sua mão levantando minha blusa acariciando minha barriga. Eu arfei.

Minhas mãos se atrapalharam nos botões da camisa dele e ele riu, me fazendo bufar, frustrada.

- Com pressa? – mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Você não? – minha respiração ridiculamente ofegante e minha voz falando.

- Temos muito tempo ainda... – ele tirou a própria camisa e a deixou cair no cão e eu espalmei minhas mãos em seu peito, sentindo seus músculos, impaciente, arranhando sua barriga. – Quero aproveitar você... Com calma. – ele tirou minha blusa lentamente, jogando em algum canto.

Ele me puxou pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra apertou meu seio por cima do sutiã, me fazendo gemer baixo. Arranhei sua barriga e o ouvi gemer também. Sorri.

Eu o empurrei contra a pia, o beijando desesperadamente enquanto puxava seu cabelo, mordendo seu lábio, puxando-o entre meus dentes, o vendo sorrir, suas mãos abaixando meu short. E eu me agradeci mentalmente por ter colocado o conjunto certo de lingerie.

Edward me pegou no colo, colocando minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura e me sustentando com um braço enquanto o outro jogava as coisas de cima da mesa no chão.

- A-acho melhor... – tentei falar entre o beijo. – C-cama... – ele entendeu o que eu quis dizer e sorriu torto, com os olhos brilhando de puro prazer, me colocando sentada em cima da mesa e ficando no meio das minhas pernas.

- Não, Bella, vai ser aqui mesmo! – disse beijando meu pescoço e mordendo de leve.

A idéia de fazer sexo com Edward Cullen em cima da mesa da minha cozinha me pareceu ainda mais excitante.

Edward tirou meu sutiã, acariciando meus seios com as mãos, os olhando como se fosse uma criança que tinha ganhado o melhor presente de natal.

- Do tamanho exato! Cabem perfeitamente em minhas mãos. – ele sussurrou, descendo os lábios até meu seio direito e acariciando o outro com a mão. Eu gemi baixo, arqueando as costas e apertando os cabelos de Edward entre meus dedos quando sua língua aveludada e molhava contornou o mamilo extremamente sensível. Logo ele deu a mesma atenção ao outro seio.

Sua mão procurou minha calcinha, a invadindo e alcançando o ponto exato, me fazendo gemer mais alto, acariciando meu clitóris.

- Molhadinha... – ele sussurrou, me beijando em seguida, a mão ainda me acariciando no meu ponto mais sensível. Ele arrancou minha calcinha.

Arfei quando senti seu dedo dentro de mim, sua outra mão segurando minha cintura, me impedindo de empurrar o quadril contra seu dedo.

- Pronta pra mim. – ele soltou uma risada rouca ao ver o desespero e o desejo estampados nos meus olhos.

- E-edward...

- O que, Bella?

- Por fa-vor. – a ultima palavra falhou quando senti mais um dedo me invadindo, fazendo um vai-e-vem delicioso enquanto ainda me estimulava.

- Você gosta assim, Bella? – o sorriso torto atravessando seu rosto quando me viu gemer e rebolar com dificuldade. – To fazendo direitinho?

- Edwa- não consegui completar.

- Diga, Bella. – mas eu não conseguia dizer nada.

Eu sentia o orgasmo chegando quando ele tirou os dedos de mim e soltei um protesto, que foi totalmente ignorado por ele.

Edward me deitou na mesa, percorrendo todo o meu corpo com os lábios e a língua. Quando ele estava chegando à minha intimidade o telefone tocou. Nos olhamos procurando respostas um no outro: atender ou não?

Ele foi até o telefone, o pegando e me entregando, com um sorriso perverso brincando em seus lábios. Ele ficava ainda mais gostoso assim, e me dava medo o que viria a seguir.

- Atenda! – ele mandou e eu obedeci.

- Alô? – revirei os olhos ao escutar a voz de Alice. – Oi, Alice!

- Só liguei pra saber se está tudo bem, se você e Edward não se... – eu parei de escutá-la. Nesse exato momento Edward me atacava com sua língua, me chupando forte, me fazendo perder o ar e arregalar os olhos, arqueando as costas com um gemido preso na garganta. Ele me olhou e parou, e eu quase chorei.

- Fale com ela! – ele mandou, sério, apontando para o telefone que eu tinha afastado do ouvido.

- Bella, ainda ta ai? O que houve? Bella? – Alice berrava do outro lado da linha.

- O-oi, Alice? – gaguejei com a voz rouca, tentando conter os gemidos quando Edward voltou a me torturar.

- Tudo bem? O que ta acontecendo? Sua voz ta estranha.

EU TO TRANSANDO COM SEU IRMÃO, PORRA! DA PRA PARAR DE ATRAPALHAR?

Eu tive vontade de berrar, mas se eu abrisse a boca o que sairiam seriam gemidos.

- BEEELLA... – Alice gritou de novo, parecendo preocupada.

- O-o que...? OMG! – Edward me invadiu com sua língua, apertando minha coxa com a mão e eu rebolei.

- Bella, o que ta acontecendo ai?

- Alice, e-eu... – Edward me olhava, se divertindo com a tortura.

- Isabella Swan, me diz agora o que está acontecendo! – eu não iria agüentar mais. Edward agora me estimulava com a língua enquanto me invadia com o dedo.

- T-tenho que... – tentei conter um gemido, não tendo muito sucesso. – Edwa-

- Oh, Bella! Você... Você e Edward! OMG! – Alice berrava. – VOCÊS ESTÃO TRAN... – eu desliguei o telefone antes dela terminar e o joguei longe, tendo certeza de que ele havia quebrado.

- OMG, Edward! – soltei um gemido alto que estava entalado na minha garganta. Minhas mãos se voltaram para o cabelo dele, empurrando meu quadril contra sua boca – Mais... Ah!

Eu sentia meu corpo todo começar a tremer e se contorcer, uma onda de prazer tomou conta de mim. Soltei um grito, arqueando o quadril quando o orgasmo me atingiu. Eu estava em êxtase.

Levantei a cabeça e vi Edward tirando a calça, o volume sob sua boxer preta parecia querer rasgá-la.

- Você é deliciosa! – Edward mordeu meu lábio e me beijou em seguida, já por cima de mim, e senti meu próprio gosto em sua boca. – Mas eu ainda não acabei com você.

OMG! Me senti molhada de novo quando ele se pressionou contra mim e rebolou, mesmo com a cueca ainda nos separando, e ele gemeu no meu ouvido.

Antes que ele pudesse tirar sua boxer, agi mais rápido e empurrei o peito dele, o fazendo se levantar e me levantando também. Edward ficou sem entender, me olhando confuso enquanto um sorriso mais que safado crescia em meus lábios.

- Bella, o que...? – ele franziu a testa me vendo empurra ele contra a mesa com a mão em seu peito, ainda sorrindo e baixando sua cueca.

Seu membro duro e pulsante saltou para fora e o admirei; Edward era... Grande. Muito grande, e grosso. O peguei na mão, apertando forte e escutando o gemido sonoro de Edward me incentivando a continuar. As mãos dele apertaram a mesa com tanta força que eu pensei que ela despedaçaria em seus dedos.

Eu era inexperiente nisso, mas daria meu jeito e torturaria Edward, assim como ele fez comigo!

Sorri ainda mais ao ver Edward jogar a cabeça pra trás e morde o lábio quando o apertei mais uma vez, controlando os movimentos da minha mão, indo lentamente, o torturando, arranhando sua coxa com as unhas.

- Você gosta assim? To fazendo direitinho? – repeti suas exatas palavras, sorrindo de satisfação ao escutá-lo gemer rouco de novo, uma mão soltando a mesa e avançando para a minha, a fim de acelerar os movimentos. – Fica quietinho, Edward, quem manda aqui agora sou eu! – antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, eu estava me ajoelhando em sua frente, minha boca o acomodando e o fazendo gemer mais alto. Suas mãos prenderam meus cabelos suados.

Eu havia agido por impulso, e agora não sabia como fazer. Parece simples, não?! Colocar na boca e chupar até ele gozar. Mas não era. Não mesmo! Decidi fazer como sempre ouvia Rosalie comentando; deslizei minha língua por toda a sua extensão, o chupando, roçando os dentes de leve.

Edward gemia baixo, falava coisas sem nexo, com a cabeça jogada pra trás, mordendo o lábio com força, os músculos da barriga contraindo-se quando ele reprimia um gemido mais alto, tentando se controlar enquanto suas mãos ditavam o ritmo da minha boca.

Edward me afastou dele, puxando meus cabelos e me levantando até sua altura. Eu passei a língua pelos lábios, ainda com o gosto dele impregnado no local. Edward sorriu torto e me beijou, me prensando na mesa, seu membro roçando minha coxa.

Edward me sentou na beirada da mesa, ficando entre minhas pernas de novo, brincando com seu membro em minha entrada sem me penetrar. E eu me perguntei como ele podia ser tão paciente enquanto eu só queria que ele me invadisse e me fizesse gozar de novo.

- Edward, eu preci-

Eu não pude terminar a frase, no segundo seguinte Edward estava me invadindo, lentamente, segurando na minha cintura. E ele arregalou os olhos enquanto fazia isso, o choque cruzando seu rosto e ele paralizou.

- Bella, você é-é... Oh, céus! – eu não consegui destingir se isso foi um gemido ou um lamento.

- N-não sou. – respondi sua pergunta não terminada, envolvendo sua cintura com as pernas, o forçando pra dentro de uma vez e gemendo de um misto de dor e prazer. Edward gemeu junto comigo.

- Você é tão... A-apertada. – ele ficou parado por um momento, esperando eu me acostumar com ele dentro de mim, assim que aconteceu eu movi meu quadril, e foi o que bastou para Edward voltar a se mover, saindo e entrando várias vezes, lentamente.

Edward acelerou aos poucos, indo até o fundo, puxando meu corpo contra o dele enquanto eu arranhava suas costas, gemendo cada vez mais, arfando, totalmente molhada de suor, assim como ele.

Seu dedo encontrou meu ponto mais sensível, o massageando, me levando a loucura, a língua circulando meu mamilo, o chupando, mordendo. Os movimentos cada vez mais violentos, mais maravilhosos.

Eu seguia os movimentos de Edward, movendo meu quadril junto com ele, rebolando, arranhando suas costas, beijando e mordendo seus lábios, pescoço, ombros, gemendo em seu ouvido, dizendo palavras de incentivo, espasmos percorrendo meu corpo. Faltava pouco.

- Bella... – ele gemeu meu nome - Goza pra mim!

Como se meu corpo seguisse os comandos ditados por sua voz, o orgasmo me atingiu, mais devastador que da primeira vez, ainda melhor.

- Edward! – gemi seu nome e empurrei meu corpo contra o seu, minha voz ofegante se quebrando. Mais algumas estocadas e ouvi Edward urrar e se derramar dentro de mim, me beijando em seguida.

Quando me recuperei e olhei Edward, ele não poderia estar mais sexy. O suor escorrendo pelo seu peito, os cabelos bagunçados e molhados, a boca entreaberta e avermelhada, a respiração ofegante e um meio sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

Minutos mais tarde, ambos totalmente recuperados, Edward com a cabeça no meu ombro e a minha no dele , a cozinha toda cheirando a sexo, consegui abrir os olhos novamente.

- Você é maravilhosa! – ele me abraçou, beijando meus lábios e se separando em seguida para me olhar nos olhos – Melhor que nas minhas fantasias. – ele riu.

- Fantasias? – franzi o cenho – Você tinha fantasias comigo?

- As mais loucas. – confessou. – E você superou todas elas!

- Mesmo a gente brigando como cão e gato você fantasiava comigo? – ele deu de ombros.

- O que posso fazer? – disse simplesmente. Eu ri.

- Alice vai me matar. E a culpe é sua! – ele riu, me abraçando e sorrindo torto.

- Arrependida? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Nem um pouco. E você? – Edward não hesitou um momento em me responder, o sorriso ainda em seu rosto pálido.

- Jamais! – e me beijou – E isso não vai acabar em uma simples tarde de sexo, Isabella. – disse entre um beijo e outro.

E quem disse que eu queria que acabasse ali? Eu não imaginava que sexo poderia ser tão bom assim. E, agora que eu sabia, não pretendia parar tão cedo.

- Não vou tirar as mãos de você tão cedo. – declarei, o puxando para outro beijo enquanto ele ria baixo.

- Tem o telefone de uma pizzaria? – e eu ri.

No final da noite - depois de eu ter conseguido evitar Alice e me esquivar de suas indiretas quando Edward disse que teve que pedir as pizzas na pizzaria perto de casa -, Edward estava deitado sob mim, na minha cama, e o seu celular tocou.

Eu sorri maliciosamente, me levantando e pegando o celular, vendo o nome de Emmett na bina e lhe entregando.

- Bella, não faça isso... – eu joguei o celular pra ele, já de joelhos entre suas pernas e abaixando sua cueca, mordendo o lábio.

- Atenda, Edward. Agora! – ordenei, segurando seu membro na mão. Edward engoliu em seco e atendeu, gemendo e tentando conversar com Emmett.

Mas eu nem ouvi o que ele falava, muito ocupada em torturá-lo com minha boca para prestar atenção em alguma coisa.

- Emmett, e-eu preciso... Oh, Bella! – Edward gemeu e eu o olhei sorrindo enquanto passava a língua por toda a sua extensão.

E ele só percebeu o eu havia feito quando Emmett berrou do outro lado da linha, e a ultima coisa que ouvi Emm gritar foi:

- EDWARD, VOCÊ E BELLA...? OMG! VOCÊS ESTÃO TRAN-

E Edward jogou o celular em algum canto do quarto, perdendo completamente o controle.

E de três coisas eu estava convicta:

Primeira: Edward me fazia perder o controle.

Segunda: tudo que Edward fazia era realmente _delicioso_ – sem exceção alguma.

E terceira: eu estava _incondicional _e_ irrevogavelmente _viciada nele.

FIM!


End file.
